


Nightmares and Wet Dreams

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico has nightmares, Will has wet dreams, and they both know how to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nico and Will are adults in this.  
> Originally posted to my Tumblr.  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **If you see any errors, let me know!  
> ***Based on these two prompts:  
> http://bailci.tumblr.com/post/132764555100/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-holding-person-b-in  
> http://bailci.tumblr.com/post/132764484905/otpprompts-person-a-has-fallen-asleep-on-top-of

Will was having a good dream. A wet dream, to be specific. Nico was under him, his legs wrapped around Will’s waist and his fingers digging into Will’s shoulders. He was moaning wantonly, loudly, such a contrast to his quiet nature in public. Will was really into the dream until Nico’s moaning abruptly changed from pleasure to pain. Will froze, staring down at Nico in worry. Nico’s face scrunched up and his moaning disappeared completely, only to be replaced by harsh breathing. Suddenly, Nico screamed.

Will jerked awake and sat up straight in bed. He hissed when the sheet rubbed across his boner but ignored it, turning his attention to the figure screaming and thrashing in bed next to him. Will reacted fast after his mind cleared. He had done this so many times already that didn’t need any light as he grabbed Nico by his shoulders and stopped his trashing, then used practiced movements to pull Nico into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him tightly against his chest. Nico’s screams quieted down to whimpers but he kept fighting Will’s hold.

“Nico, hey, Nico, it’s ok, baby, it’s ok, you’re here with me, I’m here with you, you’re safe, come back to me, baby, come on,” Will whispered in his ear. He was used to this and knew it would take several minutes for Nico to come out of his nightmare and wake up. He spent those minutes rocking Nico, pressing kisses into his hair, and whispering sweet nonsense to comfort him. Eventually, Nico stopped fighting, his body going limp, and his whimpers died completely.

Nico woke slowly. He wasn’t surprised to find himself on Will’s lap. He cleared his throat, which felt sore and dry. He knew he had been screaming in his sleep. Will’s arms tightened slightly in response to the noise. Nico cracked his eyes open, blinking against the darkness.

He felt his chest tighten and his mind starting racing. He started panicking. Will always turned on the bedside lamp before he woke Nico. Why was it dark? It had been so dark in his dream, in his memories, too dark. Was he really awake? Was he still in the dream? Nico wasn’t sure now.

Will felt Nico stiffen in his arms, his breathing picking up again. “Nico? Hey, Nico? It’s ok, you’re awake.”

“Will?” The desperation in Nico’s voice made Will’s heart break. Will tightened his arms even more, trying to press Nico harder against his chest even thought it wasn’t possible for them to be any closer.

“It’s me, Nico. You’re awake. You’re safe.”

“It’s too dark. Why is it dark? It’s not supposed to be dark if I’m awake.”

“Fuc- Hang on, Nico.” Will leaned sideways and reached for the lamp beside the bed. Nico whimpered and clutched at Will’s arms. “I’m not going anywhere, just going to turn on the light,” Will said reassuringly. He moved slowly and kept Nico pressed against him. He clicked on the lamp and Nico flinched when the light hit his eyes.

“I’m sorry, baby. I forgot about the light,” Will murmured against Nico’s head. He kissed his hair and nuzzled against it, enjoying the silky feel of it. Nico shuddered in Will’s arms.

“It’s ok, Will,” Nico said quietly. He rubbed his cheek against Will’s chest. “I’m sorry you keep having to do this.”

Will snorted above Nico’s head. “All this time together and you’re still apologizing for something you can’t control. You know I don’t mind. Now, let me rock you back to sleep.”

Nico nodded and gratefully rested his head against Will’s chest. With Will’s heart beating in his ear and Will’s arms surrounding him, and the soothing feeling created by being rocked in those arms, Nico never felt any safer than he did sitting in Will’s lap at night, in the bed they shared. It was like their own private bubble, away from the world, away from the darkness, away from the memories that still haunted Nico. In that bubble, Nico easily slipped back to sleep.

Once Nico was snoring softly against Will’s skin, Will carefully maneuvered them so that they were more comfortable, with Will laying on his back and Nico stretched out on top of him. Will spent a few minutes recalling his dream, hoping he would get to finish it, before he allowed himself to go back to sleep.  
Nico woke slowly a few hours later. He lifted his head from Will’s chest and smiled when he saw Will’s sleeping face. He loved watching Will sleep, despite how creepy that was. Will always looked so peaceful while asleep. And in the morning, with his hair ruffled and falling into his face, he just looked adorable. Nico dropped his head and kissed Will’s chest gently.

Will mumbled in his sleep and shifted under Nico slightly. Nico giggled. He started to push himself off of Will, only to be stopped by an unexpected hardness poking him in his stomach. It took a moment but when Nico realized what it was, he felt his face grow hot as he blushed. Nico stayed still, not sure how to proceed. Until a very naughty thought entered his head.

Before he lost his courage, Nico bent his head and licked a line up Will’s chest to his neck. He nibbled on Will’s collarbone and was rewarded when Will moaned aloud in his sleep. Nico giggled again. Growing braver, he shifted and straddled Will’s waist. The shift in position resulted in Will’s cock resting against his ass. The heat, and impatience, from Will’s erection threatened to burn Nico’s skin but Nico ignored it and focused on his current task.

Nico continued biting and licking Will’s skin, all over his chest and neck, leaving his brand in several places. Will kept moaning and mumbling but didn’t wake. And as much as Nico enjoyed playing with Will, he wanted his participation. Or more accurately, Nico’s own cock, which was growing hard and heavy every second that Will’s cock was rubbing against Nico’s ass, was growing impatient. So, Nico decided to wake him up. But he couldn’t be mean about it. So he leaned down and pressed his lips to Will’s.

At first Will didn’t kiss back, but after a couple minutes of Nico’s kissing, he began to wake and respond. Suddenly, Will growled against Nico’s mouth. Before Nico could react, Will’s arms shot up and grabbed Nico’s hips. Will began rocking his hips, rubbing against Nico’s ass deliberately. Nico whimpered and his dug his fingers into Will’s chest to ground himself.

“You are a tease, Nico di Angelo,” Will said, followed by a groan as Nico nibbled on his lip.

“I guess I’ve learned some things from you after all,” Nico replied. He lifted his head and, ignoring Will’s whine, straightened up. He reached behind him and fisted Will’s cock. His other hand grabbed his own and he started stroking both in tandem. Will threw his head back, his teeth clenching to muffle a moan.

“Gods, Nico! If you keep that up, I won’t last.”

“Who said I wanted you to last?” Grinning mischievously, Nico sped his hands up and started twisting his fist around Will’s cock tip, just the way he knew Will loved. Will’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his balls tighten. He knew he was close but he refused to go over the edge without Nico. So he moved Nico’s hand over his cock and replaced it with his own. Nico cried out when he started moving his hand on Nico’s cock.

In sync, they stroked and twisted, moaning and crying out together, speeding up every moment until their hands fell out of rhythm and their orgasms hit them. Nico doubled over, his body spasming on top of Will’s. In contrast, Will merely groaned, his body shuddering through his orgasm. They gently stroked each other through it and neither removed their hand until their cocks were too sensitive to touch. Nico leaned down, wanting to rest against Will’s chest but not wanting to lay in the ribbons of cum now adorning Will’s chest. Instead, he leaned his forehead against Will’s shoulder and stayed hunched over. Will dropped his arms to the bed, his limbs too rubbery to lift now.

After a few minutes passed, both their breathing returned to normal. Nico lifted his head and kissed Will slowly. Will kissed back eagerly, but wearily. They traded gentle kisses for a long time, merely pulling away only to return and press their lips together again. It didn’t end until Will adultly started laughing. He leaned his head back against the pillow and his chest shook with his laughter as Nico just stared down at him confused.

“What’s so funny?” Nico asked, feeling self conscious now that he was awake and the post sex glow had passed. 

He made as if to move and cover himself up, but Will loosely wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, holding him in place.

“Not you, babe, I swear. I was having a dream about you and it was really good, and then I woke up to find it wasn’t a dream. I’m laughing because I’m happy, not because something’s funny.”

“Oh. Do you dream about me alot?”

Will shrugged, unashamed. “I was having one of those dreams last night when you started having a nightmare.”

Nico blushed pink and looked down. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, Nico. I love you and the nightmares a small price to pay for being in your life.”

Nico snorted and shoved at Will’s shoulders playfully. “Stop being such a sap, Sunshine boy.”

“Only if you kiss me again, Ghost King.”

Nico shook his head but obligingly leaned down to kiss Will again. He would never get tired of it. But when Will tugged him down and pressed Nico against his chest. Nico squirmed and tried to get away but Will only laughed and held him tighter.

“Will! Stop it!”

“It’s your cum, Nico!”

“Doesn’t mean I want it all over me!”

In one fluid, practiced move, Will grabbed Nico and rolled out of bed. With Nico in his arms, his arms and legs wrapped around Will tight, Will walked to the bathroom. “Lets just go shower then. We can get clean, and ten get dirty all over again.” Will winked and Nico groaned.

“You are impossible sometimes, Solace.”

“But you love me, right?”

“You know I do, Will. But I swear if you make the water hot this time, I’m going to sic Cerberus on you!”


End file.
